At supermarkets, fish processing plants, and other like establishments, waste products are produced in the course of preparing food products for distribution and/or sale. Such waste products, which have been collectively referred to as "gurry", can include animal fat, waste from produce, fish offal, other offal, waste or by products of processing, the viscera and trimming of a butchered animal removed in dressing, and other rubbish. Although in the following discussion a supermarket will be referred to, nonetheless, it should be understood that the present invention is not to be construed as being limited thereto.
Obviously, such gurry must be removed from the area where such processing is taking place, not only for reasons of cleanliness and hygiene, but also to prevent build up of such waste that would interfere with efficient processing. One prior art method of so disposing is illustrated in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, a supermarket layout 10 includes at least one room 12 where food processing is accomplished. Although it is contemplated that more than one room could be utilized for such purpose, nonetheless only one such room 12 is illustrated for simplicity of illustration. Scraps and other wastes 14 are shown disposed on the floor 16 of such a room 12. The floor 16 of room 12 is provided with a drain 18 into which such waste 14 can be placed such as by sweeping or washing the floor 16. Drain 18 is connected to a drainage pipe 20 which can also convey waste from other processing rooms (not illustrated). Drainage pipe 20 can for example be of metal. Drainage pipe 20 is dispose so that waste 14 would flow from drain 18 to pit area or similar disposal room 22. In drainage pipe 20, the waste includes at least some liquid content. Drainage pipe 20 delivers the waste to a perforated box 24. Box 24 is disposed in a sink 26 that has a conventional trap-type drain 28. Box 24 is provided with ears or projections 30 to support the box on sink 26 so that liquid may drain from the box into drain 28. A pump 32 is disposed downstream of drain 28 for more effective removal of materials from the drain than would be accomplished by a mere gravity feed.
While such devices have served the purpose, they have not proven entirely satisfactory under all conditions of service in that the solid waste deposited into box 24 tends to build up and plug sink 26 and its drain 28. This can cause overflowing of the sink 26. Solid material could also escape box 24, enter drain 28, and possibly damage downstream pump 32. These problems are overcome by the present invention.